The Dark Side
by PAINT.Love
Summary: <html><head></head>Dark!Light!Reversal: Good Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore. Harlow Tenebrae knows of Dumbledore's lies and as he startes school with his twin Charlotte and other siblings, Nev and Sam, he learns of something called The Philosophers Stone... UP FOR ADOPTION!</html>
1. Riddle Manor

**This is a completley insane story consisting of, but not limited to:**

**Dark!Light!Reversal**

**Good!Dark/Bad!Light**

**Twin!Harry**

**Sibling!Overuse**

**Good(but not at all Light)!Voldemort**

**Liberties taken with Mating**

**Underage sex (but not in a creepy way...it's hard to explain)**

**Tons of _slash_ relationships**

**Evil!Dumbledore**

****Bigger summary next chapter, so f****eel free to review****

Prologue: _Riddle Manor_

_Riddle Manor was a slightly scary place. The people in the town of Elsing, Norfolk, were terrified of it, for the most part, but none more than the Wizarding population, for they knew who lived there…_

_The whole building was done in versions of gray and black, and was literally huge. A dozen small families could live there for years without knowing the others existed. _

"I hear it's so big, You-Know-Who himself gets lost in there," Georgia Garner once whispered to Morgan Bradshaw as they nearly ran past the house in question.

_There was a pond in front. It was a pool, actually, but only the inhabitants knew that. It tended to look a little…dark, shall we say? Leading people to talk even more…._

"I hear they hide all the bodies of the Light in there," Finley Kirk said one November, nudging Billy Davey on the street as they passed.

_There weren't any flowers; just dark trees, shrubs, and bushes._

"I heard fromLydiathat if they try to plant anything nice, it shrivels right up." gushed Lady Goddard to Liam Flowers on Christmas Eve.

_No one ever saw anyone go in or come out, but the shrubs, trees, and dark grass were all in perfect groom, and never was so much as a shingle out of place on the home._

"Icarus told me that they have protection spells up so that no one can see them, but they're there, mark my words…." hissed Mr. Vincent to his son Gaylord while they were trimming their hedges.

_What no one knew – not Georgia, a photographer for the Daily Prophet, no Morgan, whose father owned Dervish and Bangs, or Finley Kirk, an Auror, or even gossipy old Lady Goddard – was that many people did, in fact, live there. There were no bodies in the pond, nor did Voldemort get lost often (or ever, at least that he would admit), nor did flowery plants shrivel in the yard – in fact there was a lovely greenhouse out back._

_One of the residents of Elsing had things right, however, and that was Mr. Vincent. Spells did indeed protect the inhabitants of Riddle Manor from prying eyes._

_You see, most of the people in Elsing – the wizards and witches, that is – were Light. Everyone but those at the Manor. It wasn't their fault, really; they had all been lied to for years and years. The question is, when the lies of Albus Dumbledore are revealed, who will turn to the right side?_

_Only time will tell…._

_Now, however, the Riddle Manor is invisible. It's not safe anymore for the families there to be seen at all – not even the children._

Vincent swore to Merlin that he had been looking at it one second, and the next it was gone. Lady Goddard said that it must have been torn down – levelled, all in one night! – but she was wrong. Finley said that the Ministry had ordered an investigation on the house (with no cause, mind you), but it had vanished before it was carried out. Georgia and Morgan both swore up, down, and sideways that Voldemort had simply gotten lost so many times he finally destroyed the home in retaliation. Liam Flowers just said they were all nuts.

Only poor Vincent was correct, but they carted him off to St. Mungo's, paying no attention to his screams of "They're using the Fidelius now, mark my words! It's still there, I say! It's there!"


	2. The Tenebrae's

**Background information for this story can be found in Lily/Penelope's essay in the middle, so I'll tell you a bit of my plans, so you'll know what you're getting into.**

**This won't be a story where Voldy is a lovey-dovey with everyone and never Crucio's or kills anyone. Not at all; he's just _good, _as in doesn't kill for no reason, and can actually love. I love book!Dumby, but it's so much more fun to write him evil, no? So he's an arse. Tom and Harlow will be together in this story; the next chapter to be exact. If you are creeped out by Mate/Mate, Boy/Boy, or Child/Man sex (or almost sex, and 'Harry' is ten years) then don't complain to me. Harry's a smart kid, and this will never happen in real life, so get over it.**

**Hermione will be a pure-blood, by the way, though she is raised by Muggles (credit to Dumby!) and lived at a Muggle orphanage. Ron/all Weasleys and Gryffindors will be evil. They might redeem themselves, but probably not. **

**I will add a name/age/past chart of the Tenebrae's and Longbottom-Tenebrae's in the next chapter, should you care to see it. **

**Please review; I take suggestions ;)**

The Tenebrae's

Harlow Noxus Tenebrae and his twin sister, Charlotte Willow Tenebrae, along with their other siblings, Neviathan Longbottom-Tenebrae and Samarthaira Longbottom-Tenebrae, were anxiously awaiting some mail. Well actually,Nevand Sam were anxious. Harlow and Charlie? Not so much. More like…slightly anticipating?

"Why can't we wait inside?"Harlowfinally demanded. "I'm bored, and I want the finish that Advanced Ancient Runes book."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're such a nerd, Harlow. Take a break for once; we'll be in real school anyway soon!"

Harlowglared at his sister, but she just flipped her orange, blue, and green striped hair at him in a 'Ha,' manner.

_Calm, little one, _hissed a soft voice, andHarlow turned to see Nagini slithering towards them. He went to meet her, scooting away from the others.

_I just don't see why we cannot wait for the damn letters inside!_Harlow nearly growled, pouting unintentionally.

_They're just children, youngling,_ reminded the snake, crawling into his lap. _You may not be like them, but you need to support them. I know you love them…_

Nagini had a point, and Harlowknew it. He was very protective of his siblings, being the oldest, but he always felt he had to act more mature. He wasn't allowed to play and get dirty and be excited like them. After all, _they_ didn't have the Dark Lord as their Mate. Harlow knew that Tom wouldn't want to be burdened with a _child _as a Mate, so he tried his best to be…more of a small adult.

Lately, however, it was getting harder. SometimesHarlowjust wanted to roll down the hill with his siblings, sit in mum or mumma's laps, play hide-and-go-seek….

But he couldn't.

_Yes,_ Harlow groaned, bringing himself back to reality. He needed to at least _try _to get inside; the better to study things he shouldn't – and didn't – have to know, and the better to be The Best. _But I could love them_ inside_!_

Nagini chuckled, and it came out in that weird snake way_. Yes, but it will only be a bit longer. Anyway, you like being outside usually…why so grumpy now?_

_I'm not grumpy!_ Harlow nearly shouted. Only bloody _children _got grumpy! _I'm just –_

Suddenly, Nagini's head came up to stare at the black hair boy evenly. A smile seem to be tugging at her lips – a curious expression for a snake.

_I know why, youngling…_she nearly cooed_. It's because Tom is gone, is it not?_(Only three living creatures could get away with calling the Dark Lord 'Tom' instead of 'My Lord', 'Voldemort', or even 'Marvolo', as he was called by his closest friends, and those beings were Harlow, Nagini, and Corinne.)

_No!_ Harlow cried, wrenching away from her gaze. _It certainly isn't. He's only been gone for two weeks…and seven hours…and twenty three – all right, Nagini, I miss him!_

She was laughing again now, andHarlowglared at his Mate's familiar angrily. Okay, so he missed Tom terribly. He couldn't bloody help it, though! The man was his mate! They had spent at least a few hours every day together since Harlow was three, and he, Charlie, Nev, and Sam would turn eleven soon, but at times like this, when Tom left for days or weeks at a time to go…do to miss him, but he wished sometimes that he could just miss him 't like to be dependent or needy towards his Mate.

SeeingHarlow's Mask – which he only put up when he was sad or hurt – Nagini gently nudged his face with hers.

_Don't look so sad, hatchling._ She comforted. He simply shrugged, and Nagini had an idea. Checking to make certain that the other children were out of earshot, she hissed, _I'm not supposed to tell you this, Harlow, but Tom will be back tonight…_

Harlow's brilliant green eyes brightened immediately. _He will? Really? What time?_

_Around midnight,_ Nagini smiled, glad she could cheer up her youngling. _Look, here comes the owl with your letters. May I eat him, please?_ She asked with begging eyes.

Harlow chuckled. _No, Nagini. The old coot would get suspicious._

The snake stuck her tongue out at him and slithered away, and the raven-haired boy smiled, thankful that Nagini had told him her secret. It was much more fun to be happy than sad, after all. He even paid attention as his twin read out the supply list, and joined in the others' comments of how easy the classes would be – they were ahead at least two years in every subject, after all, more in Potions and DADA – but it would still be fun to torment Dumbledore. Severus, being the Potion's master, had his own private quarters with security spells that would allow their mothers – Lily and Alice, or Penelope and Pepper, as they were called now – to visit whenever they liked, along with their younger siblings, Corinne, Dao, and Ezzy. Even Tom, no doubt, would find a way in to get in and be with his Mate.

After all, Hogwarts was on their side, even if the headmaster was not.

* * *

><p><em>Harlow and Charlotte – sometimes called Charlie – are the twins children of James Potter and myself, Penelope Tenebrae (formerly called Lily Evans, but that wasn't my real name). <em>

_When I learned of Dumbledore's plan to kill myself and James – James was on his side! – and make Harry the Chosen One, I whisked Harry and Caity, along with their younger sibling, Matilda and Jack, away to Riddle Manor. I knew that Marvolo – being Harry's future mate – would protect them, and he did. I had to change Harry's name to Harlow, Caity's to Charlotte, Matilda to Morrissey, Jack to Jude, and my own to Penelope, so as to throw off the old coot's suspicions. _

_At Riddle Manor, I, as Penelope, met Alice – now calling herself Pepper – and her kids, Neviathan and Samarthaira (Nev and Sam; formerly Neville and Samantha) and the eight of us had stayed together at the Manor for awhile. One day, however, Pepper and I realized that our 'friendship' was beyond just that, and now – six or so years later – we had not six kids, but nine (that's a long story)._

_Harlow has long black hair and my green eyes, while Charlotte has bright red hair and blue eyes. They're both pale and thin, and around the same height, which is pretty small anyway – around five feet, five inches. Morrissey has red-brown hair and green eyes, and seems to have a faint glow around her all the time. It's slightly disconcerting, to be honest. Jude had dark blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Charlotte._

_Corinne was adopted from a magical orphanage in France, Dao from one in China, and Ezzy from one in Spain. _

_Nev__ has dark red-brown hair and matching eyes, and wears large square glasses. Sam has inherited a slight Metamorphmagi gene and has orange, blue, green, and black striped hair with turquoise eyes._

_Corinne Adele Tenebrae-Longbottom had short brown hair and huge black eyes. The four year old was literally adorable – even Tom thinks so. Dao Le Tenebrae-Longbottom had short black hair and matching eyes, and was a little tall for his age – which was six. Ezzy (or Esmeralda) Ducle Tenebrae-Longbottom had wild, curly black hair and huge black eyes. She was the oldest of the adopted children at eight._

_Only Harlow, Charlotte, Nev, Sam, Morrissey, and Jude know of the prophecies – one concerning Harlow, Tom, and some mystery person, the other concerning all six…_

**_"The one with the power to balance the Light and Dark approaches…_**

**_Born to those who are opposed in shades, born as the seventh month dies…_**

**_…And the Light will mark his brother as their saviour, but he will find a way through their lies…_**

**_For the Lux Electa must bond with the Tenebris Electi to balance the Light and Dark... ...The one with the power to vanquish both lords will be born as the seventh month dies..."_**

_The first one obviously pertains to Harlow, because even though Nev, Sam, and Charlotte were all born as July dies in the year the prophecy was written, it mentions **'he'** and states that **'the Light mark his brother as their saviour'** which obviously applies to Nev, the 'Boy Who Lived'. And also, Tom obviously believe Harlow is his Mate...Trust me._

**_"The six children born as July dies,_**

**_Can only reveal the lies of the Light._**

**_With Bird, Badger and Snake,_**

**_They will bring back the Dark the Light did take._**

**_For all must be balanced between each other,_**

**_The lies we are told will finally be discovered."_**

_This most likely applies to all six Tenebrae children: Harlow, Charlie, Nev, Sam, Morrissey, and Jude. Bird, Badger, and Snake are obviously supposed to mean children from the houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. This prophecy implies that..._

_–Exerpt from a report concerning the Tenebrae Children, written by Penelope Tenebrae (formerly Lily Potter)._

* * *

><p>"We can get all this tomorrow," said Penelope that evening. "We'll all go to Diagon Alley together; Dao and Corinne need some new robes anyway." She glanced up from the list – trying to ignore the fact that four of her babies were about to leave her – and glanced at the others in the room. They were sitting in the red in black chairs or sofas, laying on the dark green rug, or sitting on someone else.<p>

"Good idea," said Pepper, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Marvolo will be back too, so he can go with us."

At this, Harlow perked up from where he was lying with his head in Sam's lap. To his surprise, everyone laughed.

"What?" he demanded angrily, glaring at his family.

Morrissey quirked a brow. "Are you serious? Every time someone mentions Marvolo, you get all excited and start grinning. Missed him much?"

Jude easily caught the pillow that Harlow threw towards his twin, and added, "You've been upset since the day he left,Harlow. How do you expect–?

ButNevhad clamped a hand over the younger boy's mouth.

You don't want to finish that." He suggested nervously, looking warily at Harlow, who was glaring at Jude angrily.

Jude gulped. "Right. Sorry." And promptly disappeared behind a large book.

"Children, play nice…" Penelope said warningly. Pepper just grinned.


	3. Tom

**Thank you to sistersgrimmlover for taking the time to review, and also for the few people who added this to their alerts. I can promised either long chapters and fewer updates, or short chapters and frequent updates. You decide, I'm open to either.**

**This chapter has SEX. Just FYI, and also if you can't wrap your brain around the fact that my version of Mates can do things like this even when young and that this is FICTION, please don't read it.**

**The conversation at the end makes it seem like it was created simply for for controversy to to fill the chapter, but it wasn't. Harlow needs to learn to be a child BEFORE going to Hogwarts, so if you have a problem with an already-established relationship and no build up...too bad :D**

**Also, this is the first time I've ever written a sex scene so...yeah. Tell me if it's terribly awkward, will you?**

**[By the way, a) FFn is taking out my spaces for some reason, so sorry about this, but I've been through this about 4 times and I know it's not my fault. Bloody website. b) I'm not JKR. Not sure if you noticed yet...]**

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tom<span>**

_There are many situations wherein Mates can find each other and bond. Mating knows no age, sex, territory, or loyalties; anyone is fair game. For example, if one Mate is substantially older than the other(s), one of three things will happen:_

_One, the younger Mate knows their Dom from a young age, and can therefore be claimed by them at as young as seven years (though not properly until they reach 14). The Sub will be able to become sexually aroused as being near their Mate triggers early, but not complete, puberty. The Mates will be able to pleasure each other, but not fully bond until the youngests' fourteenth birthday, as stated before. This is considered by many to be paedophilia, but in reality the Dominant is only attracted to his or her Mate, and not because of their being a child, but because they are their Mate. Many aside from family and friends will not know of the Mates' relationship until Inheritance, so they are usually able to pass off in public as parent/child, if they so please._

_Two, the Mates will meet when the Sub turns fourteen; they will be called to each other from any distance or time. This type of pairing causes even greater controversy, as it is now quite obvious that the two are Mates, not realities._

_Three, two Mates will meet earlier in life, and instinctively search out the other, even if they do not realize they are missing one. They may start out as close friends, protecting the other (usually younger, but some records have been taken of an older Third Mate), and being unknowingly possessive._

_- Taken from A History of Mating by Sextus Bloughmei_

* * *

><p>Harlow was NOT going to fall asleep. Absolutely not. It was almost midnight, and if he fell asleep now, he knew Tom would just cover him up and leave him to sleep. He didn't want to sleep! He wanted to be with Tom, damn it.<p>

_Do. Not. Sleep. Do. Not. Sleep. _He chanted over and over in his head for nearly twenty minutes.

Finally, the door creaked open and soft footsteps could be heard, along with a small sliver of at that. He loved it when Tom came to check on him at night; much easier to convince him not to leave that way…

Never let it be said that a former Potter could not be a complete Slytherin.

As soon asHarlowspotted him, he couldn't help himself. He jumped up off the bed and ran to Tom like a little child, throwing his arms around his waist and burying his face in the black cloak.

The Dark Lord let out a very un-Voldemort-ish yelp as his arms automatically wrapped around the boy. He had missedHarlow, even though he would never admit it to anyone other than his Mate himself…and perhaps Nagini.

"Don't ever leave for so long again."Harlowattempted to say firmly, but Tom noticed the waiver in it. The boy rarely showed weakness; Tom knew his absence must have really affected him.

Before he even consciously considered it, he was on top ofHarlowon the black comforter, his pale hands stroking through the boy's hair, simply staring into those eyes…

Harlownearly purred in happiness as Tom fawned over him, kissing and petting and cooing like he would frequently do only to deny it vehemently later. The raven loved when his Mate acted like that, but it usually only happened during times like this or whenHarlowwas sick.

He tried to be sick often.

"I missed you, my little raven…" he murmured intoHarlow's ear, and smirked as he felt his love shiver under him. His ears were a sensitive spot, something Tom knew well. The boy was so small beneath him – more than two feet shorter, and thin no matter what he ate.

_And so lovely…_the Dark Lord thought, kissingHarlow gently.

"Tom…"Harlowwhimpered softly.

It was only then that the Dark Lord noticed thatHarlow's erection matched his own. Harry was far too easy sometimes.

_Such an excitable boy, _he thought with a chuckle, thanking whatever deity that thought Advancing younger Mates was a good idea. _If only Albus Dumbledore could see 'Harry' now…._The flushed face, pleading eyes, small yet straining cock….

_On second thought, no. _Voldemort decided, growling slightly and startling Harlow a bit. _No one but me will ever see my Mate like this. But the idea is humorous…_

Tom moved his hands to the waistband ofHarlow's sleep pants, stopping for a moment to palm the small erection and hear his raven's beautiful moans.

"Not fair…teasing…." The boy complained, squirming. "Hey! You wouldn't laugh if it was you being tortured. Fourteen days, Tom!

Voldemort grinned and slowly pulled up the silk shirt first and the moving to his pants. Harlowarched under him as Tom ran a finger over a rosy nipple. He was just as beautiful as the Dark Lord remembered: the pale skin, flushed slightly now, the small cock straining towards his Mate,begging for attention, and Merlin,those _eyes!_

Harlowtook advantage of Tom's distraction, and – ever the Slytherin – started to yank off the man's clothes quickly. You couldn't blame him, really; Tom was gorgeous. He didn't look a day over twenty-five, thanks to a lot of magic, and had nicely ruffled dark brown hair, a strong chin, prominent cheekbones, crimson eyes, and stood around six foot three, towering over his young Mate, whom would likely never grow about five foot five.

"Harry…" Tom moaned as said boy pushed him down onto the bed on his back. The Dark Lord knew all too well what his Mate had in mind when he did _that_. (Only he could get away with callingHarlow what James Potter had named him, and only in bed, similar to how only the three could call Tom, Tom, rather than Marvolo or such.)

Harlowsmiled impishly, then leaned down…

Voldemort gasped as the tiny mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Harlow's mouth was so hot and tight…he had to force his hips to remain still, not wanted to choke the boy, but his Mate was doing something…he was leaning further and further…was he trying to…?

"Raven?" Tom asked in nearly a groan – seeing those dark lips halfway down his genitals…_Damn it, Harry! _He thought, trying to speak out loud and failing at first. "W-w-what are you–"

ButHarlowmerely grinned – or tried to, at least – and kept moving…

"Oh Salazar!" the man gasped as he felt himself slide down the boy's throat. Harlowhad never done _that _before. Where in the hell had he learned it? What were Lily and Alice…Penelope and Pepper teaching these children? Suddenly, Tom couldn't help himself. He grabbed his Mate under the small shoulders and pulled him away, up his body, until their two cocks were even.

"But–" Tom silenced his Mate's protests with a kiss, sucking the small lips and tasting his own pre-cum on them. He moaned, andHarlowreciprocated, starting to rub against him. Voldemort reached down to fist both of their straining arousals together, rubbing and pulling with only the clear, leaking fluid to ease the movement. He moaned at the feel of his young Mate's cock against his own, butHarlowwinced slightly; Tom's callused hands on his overly-sensitive flesh was a bit… an idea, though, and grinned impishly, pulling the man's hand up to 'help'.

The Dark Lord gasped as the boy started to lick and suck his hand, lubricating the palm…and fingers…and thumbs…Sucking each one into his mouth. He could feelHarlow's tongue sliding over each tip –

"Stop!" Tom ordered, not wanting to admit he had nearly cum simply from Harlowlicking his hand. Said boy smiled impishly, but the grin disappeared as the older man started to stroke them together again. The heads rubbing gently, the pulsing, and the combined friction brought them to the edge quickly, and Harlowwrapped his arms around Tom's neck as he came, whimpering the man's name. Tom soon followed with a simple but passionate _'Harry…'_ holding said boy tightly against him

* * *

><p>"Tom?"Harlowwhispered a moment later. He was lying on his stomach, tucked again the Dark Lord's side as the man curled around his Mate to hold him as close as possible.<p>

"Hmm?" Tom murmured back, nearly asleep.

Harlowhesitated; he had never been afraid to tell Tom anything, but to admit weakness…his Mate hated weakness. What if he realizedHarlowwasn't really strong, and…and didn't want him anymore?Harlowalways tried to be better than the other children; he had to be faster, smarter, better at magic, and – of course – braver. He couldn't be like his siblings – not Charlie,Sam,Nev, Jude, Morrissey, Corinne, or Dao – not even Ezzy, and she was a Seer for Merlin's sake!

Tom sensed the distress in his Mate, and sat up immediately, looking down at the boy in concern. Apart from being an excellent Legilimens, their Mate Bond allowed them to feel extreme emotions from the other, and they were even occasionally able to read each others' thoughts.

"What's the matter, raven?" he asked, watching in as his Mate curled into a ball, not looking at him. He couldn't imagine what could makeHarlowshow so much emotion – it was very much unlike him. Gently, Tom reached over to stroke his fingers through the ebony hair.

How could he do this? How hadHarlowthought this was possible earlier that very day? He was so worried that he didn't even relax as warm fingers stroked back his hair. What if Tom decided that he didn't want a child like him – that he wanted someone older, someone he could be with in public? What wouldHarlowdo then?

"Love, you can tell me anything!" the Dark Lord promised gently. "I promise. I'll still lo–…care for you, no matter what!" Tom was shocked with himself – he had almost let slip the 'L word'. Granted,Harlowprobably wanted to hear it, but Tom just couldn't ever manage to say it, not since the first time he met Harry…

"But – but you won't _want _me anymore!"Harlow finally cried, hating himself for being such a child but unable to stop. "You'll never l-love me if I act like this! I can't tell you or anyone else, not ever! I'm the oldest! I – I–"

Tom immediately pulled Harlow up into his lap, cradling the boy to his chest and rocking him slowly – something he hadn't done since the raven was six.

"Harry…Harry…I will never not want you!" he nearly cooed, feeling his love's pain in his own heart. He _had_ to stop that pain; it was a Dom instinct. "And what do you mean, act like this? What's hurting you, my raven? I promise to kill whoever it responsible…"

Harlowdidn't even laugh at the joke (which wasn't really a joke). He simply burrowed his face into the Dark Lord's neck.

"Act like a child!" he cried out, feeling tears come to his eyes. Harlow_never_ cried.

Tom actually chuckled. "But love, you _are _a child! An extremely advanced, mature, adorable, caring child, but a child nonetheless! Who ever told you that you shouldn't act like one?"

Tom obviously didn't know what he meant. Harlowwould have to go to extreme measures…He opened his mind and let his Mate see why he obviously _had _to be like this.

Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Mate thought…but…

_When have I ever given him this impression? _Wondered Tom. _How could he believe…this explains so much…_

"Oh Harry," Tom sighed, pulling the boy back into his lap as he tried to escape. "Harry, I will never want anyone other than you. I _want _you to be a child; it's not good for you to grow up so fast. You don't _have _to do anything; being the best isn't important. I may love how intelligent you are, but–" he turnedHarlow so that the boy was straddling his lap, facing him, and tilted his face up. To his shock, the raven was crying. Silent tears streamed down his face, something Tom had never seen before. It only cemented the declaration he forced himself to make. "– I would not love you any less if you were as bright as Crabbe and Goyle. Nothing could make me not want you, so please stop feeling like this. It breaks my heart to see my raven hurting."

Harlowbeamed at Tom, throwing his arms around his neck as he whispered, "Really? I can be a normal child, and you'll still…love me?"

Tom melted at the beautiful smile, at the adorably insecure voice. "Of course you can, love. But I doubt there is anything 'normal' about you…"

Harlowgrinned again, and the Dark Lord manoeuvred until he was lying on his side with his raven pressed against him.

"Harry, my little raven," Tom murmured into his ear. "I'm afraid I would love you even if you became a _Gryffindor_."


	4. AN: UP FOR ADOPTION

**I'm sorry, I just don't like this pairing anymore. I can't write it. If someone wants, they can adopt it. I MAY continue with the same basic plot, but Tom will be more of a father figure, and Harry/Harlow will be with another guy (Draco, Theo, etc.). **

**Sorry everyone. Let me know if you want it!**

**-KabSoup.**


End file.
